


Please?

by rndm_bway_reference_grl_heere



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Gay Panic, Happy, Heathers References, I added plot, I honestly love making these, Jeremy just has a lot of bisexual distress, M/M, Michael is in a state of gay panic at all times, Rich is the mastermind, Sleepy Cuddles, Surprise! - Freeform, boyf riends - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-08-14 05:24:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16486691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rndm_bway_reference_grl_heere/pseuds/rndm_bway_reference_grl_heere
Summary: Michael and Jeremy had always had sleepovers in the same bed. Except, this one was different. It had been the first time Michael had unknowingly cuddled with Jeremy while he was asleep, and Jeremy doesn't want it to stop.





	1. bRO

**Author's Note:**

> This'll mostly be in Jeremy's POV but Michael will have some stuff I guess. Bro is also like so overused in this.

Michael's POV:

 

/  _Michael.the.Gay.Disaster: Bro_

_JerePlayer2atyourservice: Bro_

_Michael.the.Gay.Disaster: What time you coming over bro_

_JerePlayer2atyourservice: 5:30 bro_

_Michael.the.Gay.Disasters: Noice bro_ \

Noice bro. God, me and Jere are so weird. Whatever I guess, as long as we're best buds. 

\------- 4:00 pm that day...

I hear the door open on the floor above me, and footsteps heading towards my door. It must be Jeremy, why wouldn't it be?

I get up before he gets to the door, and open it right as he starts to reach for the handle. My headphones are on, with Bob Marley playing on full blast. I take them off my ears and greet Jeremy.

"Greetings and salutations," I quote from Heathers. I love JD. Like, honestly, I'd probably let him fuck me if he wanted to. 

Anyways, Jeremy gets the reference and laughs, while extending a hand, "Well, I don't know the lines after that, but hello, I'm a Veronica."

It's my turn to laugh. We both discovered that movie last year, and we both (as you can tell), loved it. 

I step out of the doorway, and motion for Jeremy to come in. I decide to plop back down on my bed and start scrolling through my phone; Jeremy decides to basically throw himself onto me, knocking my phone out of my have. I start to blush, praying to God Jeremy doesn't notice.

"Wha-" I begin to say, partially mad, and partially confused, but whatever because I'm cut off by Jere.

"I came here to be cured of my life long disease of boredom," his voice muffled from his head being positioned on my chest," and  _you_ decide it's a good time to be on your phone."

I teasingly act offended, "Well excuse me for you showing up an hour and a half early. It's not like I knew you were going to be here this early!"

He rolls off of me, and I act relieved, but I did enjoy his warmth. God, that's weird. I make a mental note to not say that again. 

"You always know I'm gonna be here early!" Jeremy whines, flipping his arms up in the air for dramatic effect, " And what were we going to do anyways when I did get here?!"

We both already knew the answer to that, which is kinda sad, but I mean, the world works in mysterious ways.

"Well, ugh," I rolled my eyes to avoid eye contact, Jeremy's face has gotten significantly close to mine, "I don't know, play video games? Watch movies? Play video games?"

Jeremy giggled, "You already said that."

I roll my eyes. He's just too cute. He always has been, and always will. If only there was something I could do about it. I shrug it off and start to get up.

"Well then, since you haven't answered, video games it is," I say as I plop down on the red beanbag in front of my TV and gaming system. Jeremy giggled some more and joins me after grabbing a controller, sitting down on the blue beanbag next to mine. "What do you say to done good 'ole Apocolypse of the Damned™?"

"Sounds great," Jeremy says, already logged on and ready to go.

* * *

 

 Jeremy's POV:

Me and Michael play video games for almost three hours when he says something about food. Naturally, I accept. What's better than free food? Well, maybe a good jack-off but who's to say? 

 "Yo, bro," I start to say to Michael, "What's for dinner, bro?"

"I don't know, bro. What do you want, bro? I gotsa twenty bucks in mah pocket," he says, totally understanding that we are weird.

"I was thinking Chinese take out, bro."

Michael shrugs softly, "Sounds good to me." He gets up and walks towards the phone, dialing the nearest Chinese takeout place, then making an order. I sit there, still playing the game, covering for Michael as he orders our food. He always knows what to get, so I don't bother placing an order or anything. 

As I finish shooting a zombie in the face multiple times, Michael returns with a more satisfied look on his face. 

"Jeez, Jere. Remind me not to get you too angry," he chuckled as he watches me basically mutilate one of the zombie's bodies. I blush, and hope he doesn't notice. I think at this point, it's obvious that I love him. Honestly though, who wouldn't? First of all, I love his laugh. I also love this and i love that, and just, the list goes on and on. I am just so awkward and scared that I've made the decision to never tell him. It's easier acting best friends with him. I don't know what it'd be like if we were  _dating_. That would be super cool though...

I have to stop daydreaming when Michael says the food is here. I lick my lips, I didn't know I was hungry until now. I get up to shift the beanbags in place as Michael goes to get the door. I shift the beanbags so that they face each other. This first started when many years ago, me and Mike both wanted to eat and play video games at the same time. Let's just say we'll probably never eat spaghetti here again.

"The usual, good sir?" Michael asks in a more formal way.

I respond, "Why yes, thank you, madam." I smirk at the end, looking at the fake offended look on Michael's face. I take the takeout box and open it to smell the wonderful Chinese food, and start to dig in, already seeing that Michael has done the same.

\------- 

After a few hours, mostly because we take frequent video and chat breaks, we have finished our dinner, and the time is almost 10:00 pm. Well, we usually stay up later, but I insisted in going to sleep early. Play rehearsal is starting to get tiring, and I'm glad Michael agrees. (Yes, I got Mike to join lighting crew! It's awesome!). I climb into Michael's bed, and get all comfy, stealing all the blankets. Michael doesn't mind, of course, because the dude is literally a furnace. Like, seriously, how does he get so hot? And yes, I mean both ways (wink wink).

Anyways, I can't sleep immediately, but Michael's lights go out the moment his head hits the pillow. I know this because his breathing has already evened out, and he's snoring. Loudly. But whatever, I'll just scroll through Instagram anyways. 

A few minutes later, Michael's snoring has stopped, and I start to get tired enough to where my eyes can barely stay open. I adjust my phone brightness down a bit, so my eyes won't suffer too much. I have to stay up a little later, just so I can guarantee that I'll sleep. 

Just as I'm closing out of Instagram to shut my eyes and sleep, they shoot open again, this time not tired. The reason behind this, is that two very warm arms have wrapped around my waist tightly, not seeming to let go anytime soon. I freeze for a moment to hopefully figure out what's happening. So, two arms have wrapped around my waist, and they are warm, and they are comfy, and- they are Michael's. Suddenly, Michael's front side is up against my back, oh god- he's so warm and cozy. His head is right behind my ear, his breath slowly coming in and out of his mouth. It's so _warm._ I could definitely just fall asleep right now. As I'm about to, I realize that this isn't normal, is it? Best friends don't usually cuddle, especially not dude best friends,  _do they_? I can tell that Michael doesn't know what he's doing, because when I tell him to stop, he just holds on tighter. Or maybe I was just too quiet. It felt wrong, too cuddle with Michael; but, it just felt great. I felt safe in his arms- at home, content. 

I check the time, 11:00 pm. Okay, so it's not that late, so Rich must still be awake. I open my phone to text Rich, I'm panicking.

/ _JerePlayer2atyourservice: Dude_

_JerePlayer2atyourserive: DUDE_

_JerePlayer2atyourservice: wOW rude. i can see you've read this Rich_

_JerePlayer2atyourservice: rICH_

_rIcH.fIrE.gOrAnSkI: OHMYGAHD WHAT DO YOU WANT JEREMY\_

FINALLY.

/ _JerePlayer2atyourservice: FINALLY_

_JerePlayer2atyourservice: MICHAEL IS CURRENTLY SPOONING ME AND I DONT KNOW WHAT TO DO_

_rIcH.fIrE.gOrAnSkI: Oh dang_

_rIcH.fIrE.gOrAnSkI: Well, thats a lot to take in man_

_JerePlayer2atyourservice: YOU DONT THINK I KNOW THAT?!_

_r_ _IcH.fIrE.gOrAnSkI: Jeez, dude. Calm down. Don't you like him?_

_JerePlayer_ _2atyourservice: Well yeah but most importantly WHAT DO I DO??!!!?_

  _r_ _IcH.fIrE.gOrAnSkI: Uhh. idk man. Im just as clueless as you are bro.\_

At this point, I'm just gonna probably explode from panic. Why am I panicking? Rich is right though. I like Michael. Why am I panicking? I'm honestly so close to just throwing my phone across the room and screaming, but I don't want to wake Michael. I can't exactly see him, but he's just too cute. I'm actually surprised that he hasn't woken up yet, because I've been shaking vigorously for almost ten minutes now. 


	2. wHAT

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeremy still doesn't know what to do, so he starts to talk to himself. And... Rich isn't helping. And also you get Rich's point of view (these are rare, keep in mind)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oof. You guys are so awesome. Giving me kudos, actually reading my works. I'm tearing up a bit... This is actually so awesome guys, thanks! Hope y'all enjoy!!

Jeremy's POV:

Okay, so. Assess the situation. Don't panic. It's all cool. Yeah. Your best friend of 12 years, who is also your ~~love~~ crush, is snuggling up against you.

_He's so nice and warm._

Stop.

_Just fall asleep already._

Um.

_Ahhhh._

No. This is weird.

_But you like him, Jeremy. You know it._

We are friends. Friends don't normally do this. Unless... No. That wouldn't happen. Michael would never. 

\-------

I lay here, in Michael's wonderful embrace, for the next (what it feels like) two hours. After I could not bear it anymore, I check the time on my phone. 

_11:30 pm._

I basically whisper scream as loud as I can without waking up Michael, then open my previous chat up again with Rich.

\------------

/ _JerePlayer2atyourservice: rICH_

_rIcH.fIrE.gOrAnSkI: WHY ME_

_JerePlayer2atyourservice: BECAUSE YOU ARE THE ONLY FRIEND I HAVE_

_rIcH.fIrE.gOrAnSkI: LIARRRRR. WHAT ABOUT CHRISTINE OR THE GIRLS_

_JerePlayer2atyourservice: THEY, AND I QUOTE, NEED THEIR BEAUTY SLEEP_

_rIcH.fIrE.gOrAnSkI: *face palm* of course_

_rIcH.fIrE.gOrAnSkI: So is he still spooning you??_

_JerePlayer2atyourservice: yESSS_

_rIcH.fIrE.gOrAnSkI: oooooohhhhhhhh *wink wink*_

_JerePlayer2atyourservice: noOoOoOooOOOOOOOOOO_

_rIcH.fIrE.gOrAnSkI: Oh jeremy. Sometimes you gottsa suck it up and deal with the crap life gives you (in other words, enjoy this)_

_JerePlayer2atyourservice: BUT THIS ISNT NORMAL AND ITS MAKING MAD AND PANICKY_ \

Again, so,  _so,_ close to throwing my phone across the room. Rich is not helping. I check my phone notifications, and Rich has sent another message.

/ _rIcH.fIrE.gOrAnSkI: ;))_

_JerePlayer2atyourservice: #@$% &%$#@^&*(&^$#$%^&)_

_JerePlayer2atyourservice: btw rich can you like, not tell this to Michael... please?_

_rIcH.fIrE.gOrAnSkI: I guess since you said please_ \

_\------------_

I cringe at the last text. You know what? I don't need Rich, he's being a dick anyways.

I shift slightly, and I hear a deep groan from Michael behind me.  _Sorry._ I still don't want to wake him, that'd be rude. And, also, I do like him cuddling me. Maybe if I just fall asleep he'll stop by the time morning comes, and we both don't have to talk about it. I don't want to be awake when he stops. Of course I like it.

So, finally, I force myself to relax, hoping I'll just fall asleep. Which doesn't take very long, for I was already comfy before, just... panicking... 

* * *

 

Michael's POV:

I wake up hugging something incredibly warm. My pillows aren't usually this warm in the mornings, I wonder if I overheated again. Wait. No. This pillow is...  _breathing?_ I look up, and now I'm faced with a head of messy light brown hair. It's Jeremy's, yeah, but why is it so close to my face? 

It takes me a moment to realize that I'm more of an idiot than I thought I was. I look down to see my arms, wrapped tightly around Jeremy's thin waist, with my front almost completely attached to the other boy's back. I feel my head heating up as I quickly jerk my hands away from Jeremy, hoping that he doesn't wake.

I take my arms, that are now _not_ hugging Jeremy, and fling them facing away from Jeremy, immediately reaching for my glasses and phone. 

I don't know why, but the first thing I notice is that the time is 9:30 am. Hopefully Rich is up. I have to tell  _someone_ about this. I fumble so much on the opposite side of Jeremy, I'm surprised he hasn't woken up yet. Anyways, I get to Rich's contact, and frantically start typing. 

/ _Michael.the.Gay.Disaster: RICH HALP MEH_ \

No answer. Just left on read. Nope. Not gonna take that. I immediately start spamming Rich a whole bunch of texts that I'm not even sure say. Then, finally, he answers.

/ _rIcH.fIrE.gOrAnSkI: What the actual hell Michael_

_rIcH.fIrE.gOrAnSkI: WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM ME????????_

_Michael.the.Gay.Disaster: FINALLY_

_Michael.the.Gay.Disaster: I JUST WOKE UP TO ME SPOONING JERE_

_Michael.the.Gay.Disaster: HALLLLPPPP_

* * *

 

Rich's POV:

I wake up to about 30 texts from Michael explaining that he needs "halp." I already know what it's about, and it's too early. 

I decide to respond to Michael after his latest text:  _budrguoergnaerihbgiwehrgihwipr I'll literally diiiieieeeeeeeeee_

Of course he will.

\-----------

/ _rIcH.fIrE.gOrAnSkI: What the actual hell Michael_

_rIcH.fIrE.gOrAnSkI: WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM ME????????_

_Michael.the.Gay.Disaster: FINALLY_

_Michael.the.Gay.Disaster: I JUST WOKE UP TO ME SPOONING JERE_

_Michael.the.Gay.Disaster: HALLLLPPPP_

_rIcH.fIrE.gOrAnSkI: WITH WHHHAATTTTT_

_Michael.the.Gay.Disaster: I JUSSSTTT TOOOLDDD YOUUUUU_

_rIcH.fIrE.gOrAnSkI: WELL WHAT DO YOU WANT ME TO DO ABOUT IT ???? ITS YOUR BOYFRIEND_

_Michael.the.Gay.Disaster: he's not my boyfriend...._

_rIcH.fIrE.gOrAnSkI: Yeah but we both know that you'd love that _

_\-----------_

No response. He probably threw his phone across the room. Admittedly, I would have as well. 

Jeremy and Michael are as oblivious as all hell, and somehow they dragged  _me_ into it. Why can't my life just be peaceful for once? 

I text both boys separately to ask the other out already. I get the same answer from both.

_He doesn't love me though._

God, these two idiots love each other and they both don't know it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Rich, amirite???


	3. Welp, what's there to do?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeremy wakes still a little shook about Michael cuddling with him (he secretly loves it, but you can't do that when you're 'friends'), and assumes that Michael doesn't know.  
> \---  
> Michael decides to panic some more, throwing his phone, and assuming Jeremy doesn't know about it either.  
> \---  
> Meanwhile Rich low-key ships it and starts on a plan to get them together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, thanks so much guys! Love y'all. I say y'all too much. Whatever. And also I underestimated the amount of Rich's POV there's going to be so yeah it's not gonna be rare... Enjoy!
> 
> P.S. It's kinda short sorry... ( ཀ ʖ̯ ཀ)

Michael's POV:

Welp.

I just threw my phone across the room. Great. Now I actually have to get up and text Rich again because he's literally my only other friend right now. Well, I mean, he's not, but he's my second closest friend I guess. Ugh, whatever.

I slowly get up from my bed, careful not to make too many creaks from the bed. I still didn't want to wake Jeremy up. He needed this time to freak out without Jere knowing. Plus, he's too precious while he sleeps.

Jeez, that's still weird. Again, Michael, don't say things like that.

I shook my head and cringed at that thought while I reluctantly got up to get my phone. Conveniently, it had landed on one of the beanbags, so the fall wasn't too terrible. Once it was all checked up and OK, I resumed the chat with Rich.

\---------

/ _Michael.the.Gay.Disaster: okay so I might have thrown my phone across the room in frustration so don't say that again please_

_rIcH.fIrE.gOrAnSkI: figured_

_Michael.the.Gay.Disaster: but I guess you're right_

_rIcH.fIrE.gOrAnSkI: You really think so??_

_Michael.the.Gay.Disaster: yeah. I amsortainlovewithJeremy...._

_rIcH.fIrE.gOrAnSkI: HA, knew it ;))_ \

I know that Rich can't see it, but at this point I'm blushing madly, and rolling my eyes. Trying to keep my cool, I text back.

/  _Michael.the.Gay.Disaster: can you please NOT_

_rIcH.fIrE.gOrAnSkI: alrighty then, I'll back off_

_Michael.the.Gay.Disaster: gr8_

_Michael.the.Gay.Disaster: So what am I supposed to do??_

_rIcH.fIrE.gOrAnSkI: idk, was he awake when you stopped?_

_Michael.the.Gay.Disaster: no..._

_rIcH.fIrE.gOrAnSkI: well then just act like it never happened_

_Michael.the.Gay.Disaster: wHAT?_

_rIcH.fIrE.gOrAnSkI: how was he supposed to know you did it? He was asleep after all_

_Michael.the.Gay.Disaster: okay so you got a point there..._

_rIcH.fIrE.gOrAnSkI: right?!_

_rIcH.fIrE.gOrAnSkI: now go ignore your boyfriend while I SLEEP_ \

\---------

 I'm still panicking, but less. Rich actually made sense and kind of helped this time. I guess I'll just have to play it off like it never happened. 

Exhausted, I plop down onto my red beanbag, and start to scroll down Instagram. I don't even know what I do on Instagram. I don't have many friends, and all my interests are apparently considered 'boring' so there's nothing in the explore tab that catches my interests.

I sigh and put down my phone. 

_What if you did just tell Jeremy. Would he even care?_

No. Not going to think about that. It... hurts a little. 

I reluctantly get up to go to the bathroom. I need to wash my face. Maybe think about my next move, when I already know what it is. Rich is right, Jeremy doesn't even need to know.

* * *

 

Jeremy's POV:

So. 

I woke up.

Half an hour ago.

Michael was still hugging me when I woke up.

And then he just kinda... freaked out maybe? He jerked his hands off of me fairly quickly. I also could've sworn I heard him whisper scream. And  _then_ I heard a clunk on the beanbags. Did he just throw his phone?

I laugh to myself. Silently. I don't really want him to know I'm awake. Maybe he'll think I was still sleeping, so we wouldn't have to talk about it. Maybe I could just sleep forever. Completely avoid that conversation by simply sleeping. Sounds like a good idea.

After a few minutes I hear Michael behind me shuffling out of the bed. Welp. Maybe he's going to get his phone.

I hear a series of grunts and whines, and maybe a face palm. It's literally so quiet in this room, and you can just feel the tensity in the air. Then I hear a shuffle of what sounds like pants and a shirt being put on, and then the floor creaking as he supposedly goes out the door. I stay still for a few minutes just in case he's still here, but when that's over, I flop completely onto the bed, taking all the possible space. 

I sigh as I stare up at the ceiling. 

_Jeez. Why am I so weird? Why can't I just tell him?_

Probably because you're a Heere. It kind of runs in the family.

_Don't be rude to yourself._

You started it. Well, technically, I started it. Beyond the point - we suck. 

The door is starting to creak, so that means Michael's about to come in. Frantically, I try to act casual, like I just got up. You know, like when you were little and pretended to just be asleep after a car ride so they'd just carry you in? Yeah, well, I sucked at that. So, I don't know what I'm expecting to do now.

I quickly grab my phone and start to 'casually' scroll through Instagram, pretending I just woke up. It must have worked because Michael just opened the door and plopped on the bed next to me. 

A little startled that he had just put his head on my shoulder, I ask, in my most bored voice I can make, "What's up? You good?"

He looked up slightly to respond, "Yeah," he sounded nervous, "I'm good. Just tired. Woke up too early," he said with a slightly nervous laugh. 

I know what he's thinking about. That's why he left. He probably doesn't think I know what happened. Well, I guess if that's what it takes for the conversation not to happen, I'm down. 

I look back to my phone and start scrolling again. Feeling Michael's warm head on my shoulder, his beautiful bedhead hair brushing against my cheek. I blush slightly as I  _sneakily_ catch a glimpse of the dark haired boy's face. It's just too cute. Like, no one should be this cute...  _ugh._

I could stay like this forever, but forever can't last I guess.

"Um, Jere?" Michael asked, "C-can i ask you a question?" Michael shifted himself to where he was now sitting cross-legged on the bed in front of me. H tried to avoid I contact, but I made sure to keep it. 

"S-sure?" I said, not sure if I should have him ask the question. What is it about?

"O-oh okay," he said, shifting nervously in his spot.

"What's up?"

Michael seemed to be in a daze. He didn't look like he wanted to be here. He started to speak, but was cut off by his phone ringing.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew! That one was great! Definitely. Yeah... Don't listen to music while writing, kids. Too distracting. I'm gonna keep doing it though because... because... whatevs. nvm. And honestly Jeremy is so #relatable. We should all be able to sleep our problems off. Anyways, sorry for the short chapter, it was kinda hurried. Also, I will be missing for the next two weeks due to vacation! Sorryyy...


	4. Idiots. That's what they all are.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rich's phone call with Michael. They're idiots.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this over vacation because I was bored. Hmph. No wifi to post it. *cries* And also, sorry it was short... Hope y'all enjoy though!

Michael's POV:

_~I bless the rains down in Africaaaa~_

I'm cut off by phone. Stupid phone for ruining the moment. But good phone for ruining the moment. I felt like I was about to puke. But I mean at the same time I was kind of disappointed at not telling Jeremy how I felt. I was probably gonna puke though, so I guess that's better.

I look at the call, and it's Rich. I put my finger in the air as I get up and walk out of the room to answer the call. 

"Hello?" I answer.

"Oh, bro you good?" he immediately answers.

"Well, yeah," I lie, "Why wouldn't I be?"

"Well I figured you were about do puke or something from doing somethin super embarrassing," he says nonchalantly. 

How the hell did he figure that out? He must have noticed my confusion through the phone.

"I have a sixth sense or whatever. I sense when my friends are about to do something stupid or embarrassing. It's pretty rad, actually."

"Oh, um, okay then."

"So I decided that I'd help out this time, because, Michael, my bro, you were definitely about to do something stupid."

I snort, "Thanks, I guess. I was like, about to tell Jeremy all my feelings, but I was on the verge of literally dying. Or puking, but dying sounds more likely."

He laughs for a moment, "That would be highly unfortunate. You're lucky I saved your lucky ass from dying puking."

I'm feeling better, "Thanks again, man."

"No problem! I do this with Jake all the time! He needs saving a lot," he snorts.

"Oh that sucks, must be everyday," I laugh.

"Yeah, no kidding," he laughs. "Well, uh, anyways, you think you're back to your senses?"

I pause for a moment. Hopefully.

"I sincerely hope so..." I say.

"Still need to stall or are you good?"

I don't get why he cares so much, it's kinda sweet of him, considering what he used to be. 

I shake off that thought. No, he was under control of that stupid-fucking-good-for-nothing-green-tic-tac. It wasn't Rich. just like how it wasn't Jeremy. Hopefully. Ugh, stupid fucking brain. Stop thinking about that.

"Nah, man. I'm good."

"Sure?"

I chuckle, "Yes, Richard. Now let me live my own life."

"Alrighty, then. Don't do anything stupid! Toodles!"

"The fuck?"

"Oh, yeah," he pauses, "J-Jake's here and you, uh, know how that goes... haha..."

Oh, right. Jake and Rich. They got lucky. First, Jake confessed (he was probably drunk), and then i'm pretty sure Rich just fucking threw himself at Jake; and they've been dating ever since! Yay! So romantic, right? If only...

"Gross, man. And also very gay," I laugh.

"Look who's talking! Bi, bi the way!"

"I could literally hear the smirk from the phone, Rich! It wasn't even that funny!" I almost yell, but laugh anyways; Rich is a wonder, let me tell ya. 

"Pfft. it was amazing and you know it. Again, don't screw up, idiot! Buh  _bi_!" And with a click, he's gone.

I stare at my phone for a moment when I realize Jeremy is still in my room. Sighing, I turn around to go to the basement. I hesitate before opening it, but I do anyways, and now I'm faced once again with the shorter boy.

He's sitting on my bed, cross-legged, fidgeting in his seat. The moment he hears the door creak open, his head flies up to look at me. I almost freeze at his gaze. Beautiful and innocent. I love it. I know this, and how I would absolutely  _love_ to say it.

But I can't. I just -  _can't._ It would scare him away and ruin everything we built back up again. I can't lose him again. It would be terrible.  _Too_ terrible. 

He looks nervous, scared, almost. Something's up. He just jeeps staring at me, but not really at  _me._ Just in my general direction.

"Uh, Jere, what's up?" I ask, a little worried. The talk with Rich had calmed a little bit, but now I'm nervous as hell again.  _Why?_

This breaks his trance, "Oh, uh, nothing. Just a little tired. Dozing in and out. Haha."

"I feel ya," I chuckle, hopefully lightening his mood. He starts to laugh nervously... Something is definitely up. Why won't he tell me? H starts fidgeting more when I go to take a seat next to him on my bed. I'm confused, but he probably doesn't want to talk about it, so I don't mention anything. Apparently I'm wrong, though.

"Wh-what were you going to say b-before th-the call?" he seems unsure of his question.

"What?" I try to act like that never happened, and fuck, I suck at acting. This is why I'm on tech, people!

"B-before the call? You were saying something?"

"Oh," I try to act like I'm thinking, "Must have forgot. Whoops." I give my best fake-shrug. Hopefully I picked up some acting skills from rehearsal. Probably not, but still worth a try.

"O-oh, okay. Th-that's unfortunate. Well, I-I m-mean - Nevermind," he sputters nervously. 

There's an awkward silence between, something that's never happened before in all the 13 years we've known each other. It's... weird. Whatever it is, I hate it. So I ask if he wants breakfast, and he shrugs and says yes. Hopefully we can just pretend like  _that_ happened. I say 'hopefully' a lot. It's not like hope will do anything. Nothing ever really goes, my way anyways....

* * *

Rich's POV: 

Idiots. That's exactly what they are. A couple idiots in love. 

I only know this from experience, not only because I was one, but because I  _am_ one. It's just that I'm better at controlling it. Unlike the two lovesick puppies known as Michael Mell and Jeremy Heere. 

It literally pains me to know that I was one of them once. Everyone knew it but us. Super cliche if you ask me. Which is why I've decided to help out as much as I can with them. End both of their pains.

I'm such a great friend.

First, though, I had to stop something completely stupid from happening. I felt it right in my gut.  _Michael's about to do something stupid, I just know it._ And I was right, he was about to hurl his guts out on Jeremy. So, being the awesome friend that I am, I stopped it. Calmed him down enough to get him to his senses. Then I realized Jake was awake, and he kinda heard the whole conversation. Whoops. 

Whatever, I'll deal with him later. 

Yes, my plan: Get them to spend the most time together possible sleep-over-wise, and keep getting Michael to unconsciously start spooning Jeremy until one of them speaks up. But, like, on a last straw sort of thing. 

It's certain to work. Maybe. My confidence wavers, but usually it works out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oof.That's all there really is to say for me. Along with a question. What do y'all say to a Pitch Perfect AU with Evan? Ben Platt was in that movie and I love Benji so much like seriously he's Evan if he was into music. Well, maybe not, but still. *cries and screams more* Don't judge me ok???


	5. I don't really know anymore

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeremy does something and starts to talk to himself again... Michael is confused and scared and apparently speaks kinaray-a... Rich somehow got Mr. Heere to help him...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, like.... I'm running out of ideas? Kind of?? If anyone wants to help they totally can!! Just comment or whatever?? Oh btw guys I got an art account with the rest of my friends!! So i guess you guys can prolly DM me there?? On Instagram - @/artsyfartsy_2000 --- I'm Kris! (insert Philippine flag here) And like I'm the only one that's a fan of musicals, so should I like... get my own art account??

Jeremy POV:

What. The. Fuck. 

I probably say that a lot, but seriously,  _what the fuck?_

_Why the fuck am I so awkward and gross?_

I'm silently panicking in Michael's bathroom. He suggested breakfast, so I agreed. Then I figured I needed a quick, but proper freak out, so I told him I'd go to the bathroom really quick, and then I -

"Yo! Jere?! You okay, bud?" I hear Michael's voice through the bathroom door. 

Nervous as hell, I respond, "U-Uhm, yeah  _bro_!"

Bro?  _BRO?_

After the stunt I just pulled? I clearly don't know what the hell I'm doing.

There's a pause, then Michael answers, "Y-you sure, man?"

I almost screech, "Yes! Yeah! Totally fine! Just let me pee in peace, dude!" 

"O-Okay..." I hear a slightly nervous chuckle as he trudges away from the door. 

Okay, so back to your friendly new show called, "Panicking With Jeremy Heere!" Exclusively in the bathroom! 

I walk over to the sink and turn on the faucet, splashing some water onto my face. Why was Michael checking on me? Did he not like it? Was it just him being concerned that I screamed after doing it then ran to the bathroom? It was probably because he didn't like it.

Goddamnit Jeremiah. You idiot. Now all dreams of actually being in a relationship with Michael have just gone down the drain. Like,  _waaaaaaay_ down. Never to return again. 

Ugh, whatever. Better to face your fears than run away, right? 

I finish up and slowly open the door. Hoping it doesn't make too much noise, I open it all the way, and step out into the hall.

\-------

_Take a deep breath, you'll be fine, you idiot._

That last comment wasn't needed, idiot.

_Look who's talking._

Yeah, me. Leave me alone.

\-------

Despite the fact that I hate that guy, I listen to him. Taking a few deep breaths, I head upstairs to face Michael.

_Think of happy thoughts, calm yourself down, man._

Alright, think of happy things. Things that make me happy... I could do that. 

...

Well, shit. Turns out I can't think of anything besides Michael.

Michael. Michael, Michael, Michael, Mike, Micah, Mickey, Michael.

I sigh disappointingly, shaking my head. 

_\--------_

_It's never gonna happen, Heere._

Shut. Up. I thought you were trying to help me?

_People change, Heere, people change._

\--------

Again, shaking away those terribly true thoughts, I walk up the steps to the ground floor. Just going upstairs again is making me nauseous. Walking down the hall now, I peer around the corner of the room to try to find out where Michael is.

Okay, so he isn't in the living room or dining room, which means he's in the kitchen. Making breakfast, right? Yeah, that's what he said he was going to do.

_Shit._

He's on the phone again, almost yelling at the caller. About... Me? To who, though?

I lean in closer, making sure he doesn't hear or see me; I hate to be a snoop, but like, I'm about to die anyways so why not?

"He fucking kissed my cheek, Richard! And you're laughing?!" Michael almost screams into the phone. 

Wait.

_Rich?_

Why is he talking to Rich?

I keep quiet, still wanting to know more.

Rich's voice fills the air suddenly, he's on speaker phone, " _Michael Mell._ Calm the  _fuck_ down and let me  _think._ " His voice is still a little giggly, he's clearly amused.

I gulp. So Michael is freaking out. Good or bad way though?

I hear Michael's frantic talking again, "Well I can't necessarily do that when my fu-"

Wait! But what was he going to say?

A bedroom door seems like it was slammed open upstairs, someone angrily stomping down towards us.

Michael's face immediately fills with the most fear I've ever seen. " _Frick,_ " he whispers underneath his breath, "I gotta g-go now, Rich. B-bye!" He quickly hangs up his phone and puts it in his pocket.

What's with he sudden change of words? Michael usually cusses like it's not even a problem, but, clearly, it is. Should _I_ be nervous? I quickly jump out of the way of Mari, Michael's mom as she stomps her way over to her son.

I don't exactly know what she's saying, it's all gibberish in Filipino.

" _Ipus na!_ " She says as she quickly swats him with her hand. **/** Kris ~ "Quiet now!" Something like that... **\**

"Sorry, ma!" Michael says in his accent, trying his best to shield himself from his mother's hands.

She gives him one more angry look, and then her expression changes slightly, "Kamo ba mga bata nga magaon karon?" **/** Kris ~ "Are you boys going to eat breakfast?" Again, something like that... **\**

Michael softens as well, still getting ready for impact, "Ood, nay." **/** Kris ~ "Yes, mom." **\**

Mari sighs, shaking her head, "Ah, okay anak." **/** Kris ~ "Ah, okay, son/child **\**

She finally backed off, swatting him one last time, before heading back upstairs.

Michael looked so relieved, like it wasn't as bad as he expected. He sighed, running a hand through his hair. 

_You know what?_

I'm just gonna go right now into the kitchen casually, and pretend like nothing happened. 

I step out of the way of Mari, acting as casual as possible as she says good morning to me, acting like she didn't just scare her son to almost death. I give her my best lazy smile as I say "Good morning," back with a polite wave. As she heads up the stairs, I step into the kitchen  _casually._ I mean, hopefully...

I look at Michael, who still looks a little shaken as he starts up the stove to make pancakes. 

"H-hey," I say, still forgetting how incredibly nervous I am.

He jumps a little, just now noticing my presence. He turns around to face me, kinda red. "Oh! Hey! Didn't see ya there... haha."

"Y-yeah," I chuckle nervously, "W-what you making?"

"Oh, pancakes. Y'know?" He gives me a warm smile, despite what had just happened.

He doesn't seem to care. Good. But like, not good? I want him to care a little bit? 

"C-cool," I manage to stutter as I try to smile back.

"They're just about ready now, actually. And, um, did you hear that whole uh," he makes a weird hand gesture to where his mother had exited.

I laugh, "Yeah, pretty rough, huh? What was she saying? And what were you saying?" He had always loved it when Michael spoke Filipino, even when he didn't quite understand it. 

"Oh," he chuckles, "I was being too loud, apparently. She was just telling me to be quiet by yelling at me." He turns a little red.

It's adorable.

I'm weird.

"Oof," I chuckle.

He rolls his eyes, "Please don't ever repeat that again."

"Awww, you know you love me!" I say with a wink. I can't help but notice that he's even redder than before. Huh. I wonder why.

* * *

Michael's POV:

Okay, so. That last comment is a bit too much right now, and I kind of feel like dying.

Why dying, you ask? Well, let me tell ya:

First, I spoon Jeremy.

Second, I tell Rich, who informs me that Jake also knows about this.

Third, Jeremy just fucking kisses me on the cheek.

Fourth, I yell about it to Rich.

Fifth, I wake my mother up from basically screaming at him.

_And finally_ sixth, where Jeremy  _again_ decides to make me feel all flustered and nervous. I don't like feelings, they're  _way_ too much work.

Ugh. I'm a mess.

"U-uh, yeah, haha..." I manage to stumble. 

I turn back to my pancakes. Jeremy's favorite. Why do I do everything for Jeremy? It's like my whole life just a little moon that orbits around Jeremy since it doesn't have anything else to do. Jeremy doesn't notice. He most likely doesn't care. That's sad. I'm sad. We're all sad. 

"U-uh M-Mikey?"

I feel a blush creep onto my face. I love nicknames, but like, in a weird way when Jeremy calls me by nicknames.

"Yeah, Jere?" How does he like the taste of his own medicine? Probably could care less. He's not stupidly in love with someone who won't ever love him back.

"I-I heard part of the call," he hesitates, "Why were you yelling at Rich?"

I blink, trying to come up with an excuse. "Well, I, uh, Rich is just a little frustrating sometimes... You know him and all." I chuckle nervously. It's very clear that I'm panicking. Hopefully not clear enough for Jeremy to see, though.

I think he gets the hint when I hear him say, "O-oh. Okay. How are those pancakes comin' along?"

Relieved about him not asking any further, I plop a perfectly golden-brown pancake onto his plate. "Just finished, actually. Dig in as you please," I say with a warm smile, bowing for extra effect.

He giggles halfheartedly, there's still something on his mind, I can tell. I smile back anyways, relieved that he's happy anyways.

He starts to eat, but then my mind decides to flutter around until it remembers something. Jeremy. 

Jeremy. Kissed. My. Cheek. 

_Kissed. My. Cheek._

Without thinking, I say, "What was that kiss about?" Immediately, I regret saying it.

"I-Uh-I d-don't know?" he offers, while nearly choking on his food. He is red as a tomato. Actually, more red. It's adorable. He's adorable. I love him. 

:"It's fine, dude. I don't mind," I try to say as a joke, but I really, truly mean it. 

He turns redder, "U-um okay..."

I laugh a little, trying to lighten the mood, when I get another call from Rich.

 

* * *

Rich's POV:

"Dude! What the hell happened?!" I say into the phone, a little spooked. 

Michael just hanging up like that wasn't really cool, so I started getting a little worried.

"O-oh nothing, man! My mom just kinda woke up from my yelling," he laughs.

I laugh too, "I told you to shut up!"

There's a pause, "I-I know but I was kind of freaking out." His voice was quieter this time.

"Are you good?"

"Yeah! I'm fine! What are you talking about? I'm hanging here with Jeremy! Say 'hi' Jeremy!" I hear Jeremy's small voice through the phone, proving that he's actually there.

"Oh.  _OHOHOHHO OH,_ " I huff. Of course he didn't want to talk about it with Jeremy around. I get it.

"Shut. Up," he says a little threateningly. 

I laugh once more before hanging up, next typing a number I don't know how I got.

"Hello?" A deep voice answers, a little skeptical.

"Is this Mr. Heere?" I ask, a little nervous, but still confident in my plan.

"Depends, who is this?"

"Richard Goranski, Jeremy and Michael's friend. I have a favor?"

"Well then, yes, it is Mr. Heere, and what kind of favor?I hesitate, confidence wavering slightly, "It's about your son and his best friend. You know that they are  _obviously_ in love, right?"

I hear a laugh, I'm on the right track. "Good to know that I'm not the only one who sees it," Mr. Heere chuckles.

I grin widely even though he can't see it. I mentally high five myself, this is going way better than expected. "Great! So, like, would you be willing to help me get them together?" Now I'm nervous. What if he's all like, 'No! We can't interfere with what they are going through!'

"Actually, yes. He's been looking really blue lately, and I think that's the reason. What can I do to help?"

 Now I'm surprised, "W-wait? You're actually agreeing to this?"

"Yeah! I love my son, despite me not really being there for him. I do notice how he's been acting lately at the mention of Michael, and how he always blushes when I greet Michael. And he  _always_ talks about Michael. Michael this- Michael that- I think you get it."

I grunt approvingly, he continues, "And I would just really love to see Jeremy happy. It's also pretty obvious Michael feels the same way."

"Yeah," I chuckle.

"So... What's the plan?"

I fill him in on how I want to get them to be with each other, and he says it's a good idea. I'm excited, to say the least.

Mr. Heere is going to invite relatives over for the week, ones Jeremy dislikes, and he will finally let Jeremy stay over at Michael's house. Jeremy will no doubt stay away from the house as much as he can, staying with Michael, that is. And then they will have sleep overs and everything, and Michael will keep spooning Jeremy, blah blah blah.

It'll work. We're both sure of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh and like I feel really bad about this but like... Kudos or comments?? Idk it's just sometimes nice to know I'm actually kind of okay at writing?? Idk srry about me just continue on with your lives I'm weirdd.... P.s. Do y'all like the Kinaray-a (-type of the Filipino language) part? I'm a little rusty since I haven't spoken it in a while, but I tried my best...


	6. Why?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> News is broken to Jeremy that his dearly beloved aunt Berth and her little gremlins are coming to stay for a little while, and he begs his dad to let him stay at Michael's. To his surprise, Mr. Heere agrees.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *screams* I know it's short but I'm quite literally dying. And I got an art insta account (it's just me and my musical trash now) ~ @/play.rehearsal.art

Jeremy's POV:

"But, why?" I ask, utterly disgusted at the thought of Aunt Berth coming to stay with us.  _Especially_ her children. I was never one for children in the first place, but  _damn,_ these kids press my buttons so much I'll probably explode.

"Because she is having some, er, financial problems, and I'm her bro, so I need to help her out, y'know?" Dad replies, trying not to sound as disgusted as I am, because he's her bro, bro. 

"Yeah, but like, how long? You know I don't like her--or her children!"

He sighed, "They are your cousins, Jeremy. They're family as well."

"Annoying family!"

He rolled his eyes, and I rolled mine as well. I don't get why nothing has been going my way lately. Literally nothing. 

Michael spooned me; I kissed him on the cheek; locked myself in the bathroom to panic, which only worried him more; and  _now_ Aunt Berth is staying with us. Not to mention all this happened in the last  _two days._

 _"Alright,_ " Dad said, "I'll make you a deal." I nodded, allowing him to urge on. "I'll let you stay at Michael's this week,  _only_ if you promise to still finish all your chores at the house."

I knew my answer immediately, but I still pretended to give it thought. "Alright, deal." I put my hand out for a shake, and he accepted. "Alright, so... when do they get here?"

"Should be here any minute, actually," Dad said, looking towards the front door. 

Not a moment later, Aunt Beth swung the door open, her usual loud, hearty voice ringing through my ears.

"Oh, boys!" She singsonged, "Where are y'all?"

Dad shouted, "In the living room, Berth!"

I could hear the scampering of several footsteps before three people clambered into the room. Aunt Berth, a short, plumper woman was standing in the middle, hugging her kids close. Sarah, who was much taller than her mother, was a 12 year old beast. She was tall, muscular, and definitely did more sports than I ever had in my life. The other kid, Zeke, was about as tall as Berth, just a smidge shorter. He took after his mother, and I am pretty sure he does art, but like, I never cared enough to ask, really. 

"OH MY GOODNESS JEREMIAH!" Aunt Berth squealed, running at me. I gave, my dad a panicked glance, hoping he got the message. He didn't. He just smiled and ushered me to initiate a hug.

Reluctantly, I put my arms around the smaller lady, forcing a grin onto my face. This woman didn't know personal boundaries at  _all._ She reached up and pulled my face down to her level. She squished my cheeks in between her fingers and said, "Wittle owld Jewemy has gwotten so big!"

It took a lot of self control to not swat her hands away. Instead, I grabbed her wrists, and gently tugged at them, signaling that I needed to be let go. She let go,  _thank god._  

I ran a hand through my hair nervously and chuckled a little, "Y-Yeah, definitely."

She giggles hysterically, she looks insane, honestly.

\---

After the mini insane asylum gets settled, I drag my father to the side. Zeke is staying in my room, and that crosses the line.

"Father," I begin, "you either let me leave this now hell-hole, or I'm seriously gonna die."

He doesn't even seem to give it a thought, "Sure, you could stay at Michael's if it's okay with him."

"Wha-Really?"

"Yeah! I can tell you're obviously gonna hate it. Not going to lie, I definitely will."

Okay, so that went great. "That's unfortunate. For you, of course. I'm outta here!" I say as I start speed walking towards to get my clothes for the week.

Michael wouldn't mind me just camping out at his house for a week, right?

"Hold on there, soldier! You still have to come back to do chores, got it?"

"Yes, sir!"

\---

Walking towards Michael's house, I dial his number, just to give him a heads up and all.

"Yo, Mike! You up?" It was only about nine thirty anyways.

There's a thump on the other end of the line. "Uh, yeah, man!" His voice is a little scratchy, but I dig it.

Wait, what?

"You sure? You sound like you just woke up."

"Well, I mean, I did just wake up, but it's cool."

I chuckle, "Cool. I'm heading over."

"Already? Why?"

"Scratch that, I'm already here."

I hear a whole bunch of grumbling noises on the phone, and then another thump. "Did you just fall off your bed?" I ask.

He scoffs, "With grace! I'm not as clumsy as you, dork."

I chuckle, "Hey! I can't help the fact that I'm way uncoordinated for life!" I turn the doorknob to his front door. "I'm walking in right now."

"Bruh. You couldn't just wait for me to open the door or, I don't know, invite you in?"

"I'm always invited. I thought we established this?"

A slight chuckle is heard through the phone, "Okay, I'll give you that one."

"Am I allowed in your room, then? If we're still abiding the regular human rules, after all."

The door to his room opens, and I'm faced with one of the most beautiful faces I've ever seen. "When are you  _not_ allowed?" He laughs fully this time, making me blush a little.

I don't know why, but I'm so fucking attracted to this dork that I can't function normally anymore.

I laugh along as well, trying to mask my blush. Walking into the familiar room, taking a seat on his bed. "Maybe when you're grounded?"

"Oh, _please_. My mothers would still let you in. They love you more than me!" 

"Micah, they are your parents, and I'm me! Of course they love me more!"

He rolls his eyes, and shrugs. "Whatever. Why are you here so early?"

"Aunt Berth and the mini asylum are here for the week, so I'm crashing at your place until they're gone."

"Wait. You're dad didn't protest or anything?"

I grinned at the thought, "He actually suggested it first. I just thought I was gonna die sometime this week by their presence."

Michael laughed. I love his laugh. "So, like, were you not gonna tell me until now?"

"I mean, I just did, and you ain't protesting!"

He only laughed harder, "Alright, you win. So which one is Aunt Berth and the mini asylum again?"

I cringe a little as I tell him a whole bunch of disgusting stories involving the two gremlins. Well, one gremlin and a troll, that is. But trust me, there are  _plenty_ of stories. One even involving a dead snake  _and_ a dead bird. Along with me running for my life. 

\---

"So, lemme get this straight, you were hung upside down while being forced to eat worms?" Michael chuckles, trying to act serious, but obviously failing.

"Yeah! And while I was trying to tell the parents, they were all like 'Oh, they're just having their fun! Ever heard of fun, Jeremy?' And when I'd say yes, they'd just go, 'Fun isn't video games, Jere!'" I said in my mock voice. This only made Michael laugh more at my struggles. "Michael!"

"What? It's funny!"

I scoff, "Shut up. They're horrible."

"Well, in spite of them, let's have fun by playing video games, hmm?"

"Sounds great! What game?"

He gives it a thought, "What about AOTD?"

"Hell yeah! I'm player one this time!"

"What?! You can't just call that!"

"Too bad! I just did!" I stuck my tongue out playfully as I raced towards my blue beanbag. Michael had a faux offended expression on his face as he trotted over to his red beanbag.

* * *

Michael's POV:

"Want dinner?" I ask after about a full day of video games.

He shrugs, "Hell yes. I'm starving."

I chuckle as we both head up the stairs towards the kitchen, and Jeremy stumbles, so, instinctively, I go to catch him.

My mistake?

I held my hands to low; and as he was falling, one of my hands not-so-gracefully caressed his ass. Along with both of us tumbling down the stairs back to where we started.

Needless to say, my rescue attempt failed overall, as we both fell on our asses back on the basement floor. And I also touched Jeremy's butt. Cue the giggling school girl.

"Fuck," I say as I get up, a little shaky from the fall. "That hurt."

Jeremy groans on the floor, "Ugh. Curse my stupid as clumsiness!" He shakes an angry fist in the air for affect. Is he blushing?

I stick out my hand towards him to help him up, chuckling a little. A really big part of me hopes that he doesn't remember me touching him. Like, at all. The other, more creepy part of me wants to know his reaction.

He takes my hand, and I don't know why, but I start to feel my face heating up at the contact. Fuck, I'm a stupid gay mess. 

"How about we try that again, maybe without falling?"

"And maybe without you grabbing my ass."

I choke on air and spit combined. Weird combination, really.

I see a panicked look on his face as he shuts his mouth with both of his hands.

I hear a muffled noise coming from his hands, and somehow, I understood it. "That just slipped out!"

"I-I-I w-what?" I manage to sputter. I have a lot of things to say, but right now I'm beyond common sense or normal functioning. I'm frozen in my spot, not able to move. "H-How long a-are you supposed to b-be s-staying?" I still can't think straight. Too many gay thoughts are filling my head at the moment. 

He raises a five on his hands. 

"Five days?" I ask because he is apparently not talking anymore.

He nods slowly.

Now I'm even more frozen. If that's possible.

Five days?  _Five days?_ I don't think I'll last five days straight with Jeremy. Clearly I could barely last a day.

Suddenly my feet are beginning to have feeling in them again. Thank fuck.

"Uhm, well, yeah...." I point upstairs, "Dinner?!" And then I start sprinting up the stairs, making extra sure to not fall.

\---

Now safely locked in the bathroom, I call Rich. Why do I call him so much?

"Rich? Hello?!"

"Sup, man?"

I let out a giant breath I didn't know I was holding. "Uh-uh." I frantically search for words. "I k-kinda t-touched Jeremy's a-ass..."

There's a pause on the other end of the phone. Then, he speaks, "Nice, man."

He can't see it, but my whole face is red right now. "No! Not nice!"

"How? Don't you wanna like, get down and dirty with him sometime?" He asks somehow nonchalantly. 

"What the fuck, Richard? NO!"

"Don't you dare quote vines at me right now, Michael."

Ugh, he's so frustrating sometimes! "I didn't - Ugh... Just help me here! I don't know if I'm gonna make it to the end of the week, Rich." I sigh, "I'm too gay for this shit."

"What shit?" Right. I haven't even told him that.

I pinch the bridge of my nose, "He's taking refuge at my house for the week since the quote on quote, 'Mini Asylum' is staying at his house."

I hear Rich let out a hearty laugh, which makes me let out a giggle. The whole situation is actually pretty funny, I guess. Then, once he's caught his breath, he speaks again, "Okay, okay. So, how long has he been there?"

"Since this morning."

"He's only been there a day and you've already made it way gay."

"Shut up! It was an accident!" It truly was.

He snickers, " _Totally_."

"Fuck you!"

"Didn't you love Jeremy?" I can hear his stupid smirk through the phone.

"Ugh, just shut up! It was a mistake calling you." I sigh.

He laughs, "What did you expect, dork?"

"I don't know? Maybe some support? Like, 'It's okay, Michael! I'm sure he was kidding!' or 'You're definitely not gonna make it, bud!'"

"How's that support?" He snorts.

"It concludes my beliefs, making me calmer," I say in a matter-of-fact-ly tone.

He shrugs, "Alright, bud. You are gonna make it 'till the end of the week. Good luck!"

"Th-" It's no use, he hung up. I curse Rich under my breath as I head out of the bathroom towards the kitchen. Might as well start actually doing what I originally came up to do.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really so freaking sorry guys, it's just I need a little break. I'll pick up the story again as soon as I can! OR someone could gimme a little help that would also be perfect! I love y'all though!

**Author's Note:**

> This came to me in a dream, but it was a lot less cool in my dream so I just kinda modified it I guess.  
> And also the first text conversation is an actual one between me and my best friend so yeah oof cOpYrIgHt.


End file.
